User blog:Ilovepotco123/Davy DarkMorgan
Davy DarkMorgan 2007-2013 September 19th. POTCO I am about to tell you the story of my pirate Davy DarkMorgan. If you would like to see most of the people i'm talking about in my story go to my closest friends page. How I started In 2007 I started POTCO because I saw it on Tv. I soon got the game and from lvl 1-14 I found it very fun so I bought unlimited access until my friend deleted my pirate. About 2 years later in 2009 I got potco again with unlimited access and named my new pirate Davy DarkMorgan. I started leveling by doing the main story quests. I soon made alot of friends by doing the same quest as them. I realized I wanted to make a guild so I gave it a shot at lvl 23. I was young so I named it Furious Warriors. I got 83 people in 2 months and I realized no one came online so I left it. at lvl 30 I made my next guild Carribean Union. It lasted about 2 years. I made great friends in that guild such as Meghan LockHazzard, David RedRackham and Medusa. Meghan was always VERY helpful and david always was searching for fun and med was a hardcore looter. I then realized why I wanted to play this game, to make friends and good guilds. when summer came in 2010 I stopped playing for 2 months. When I came back all my friends didn't play anymore. I was mad at myself for not playing but realizing I needed to make a new guild. A new beginning I named it Ultimate Sorcerer and at first it was a HUGE success I met William FoulButler, Cap Jacky, Davy, Jack StormWalker, Ben WarLoather, David DarkBones, Grace, Jack DarkEagle and Voodoo StaffMan. I was so happy because I made so many friends the guild as growing each and every day and I always had a friend online. I remember 1 day when we got 80 people online and it was one of the greatest moments I have ever shared with my friends in potco. That was when Ultimate Sorcerer started becoming one of the better guilds in potco which made me feel very accomplished. Ultimate Sorcerer had one other person in it named StormHawk. We were very close friends, but then my friends started telling me he was booting people and being very mean when I was offline. I couldn't believe it, so I trusted him until he booted Almost every one of our guild members out. It was a very sad day for me and my friends , so sad for me I didnn't have the will to play POTCO anymore. A last chance. A few months later when I returned to potco I saw Cap Jacky and William Foulbutler in Dark Archive also known as DA. I convinced them into making a new guild. A few days later I found Grace in another guild as well so I asked her opinion. Eventually we came up with Tide Revolution and we were small but about 10 maxed pirates came on every day. Then we found Ben WarLoather. Everyone was so happy because William started posting guild videos of us on youtube and some people wanted to meet us places for us to guild them. Unfortunately I didn't have the spark as I used to so I probably made my biggest mistake ever and left potco again, soon to meet one of the greatest pirate friends I have ever met in my 6 years of playing. Paul As usual I came back to pirates excited and ready for my next guild and to meet some new friends. I figured the best way to do that was to board a big public ship. So I went on this war brig one day and there was no cannons left so I asked if anyone was willing out of the 12 people to share. Only one person said sure and his name was Paul. He was a old buff pirate lvl 46 or 47 at the time I think and I asked him if he would like to join my newest guild The Divine Union. It took about 10 minutes of us talking and thinking to come to his conclusion of saying yes. We did everything together. We leveled, we helped eachother with ship upgrades, mat runs, gold runs, blackjack, svs, pvp and having fun we didn't really think about making the guild big because we were having so much fun with eachother that it didn't matter as long as we having fun. But when we maxed everything we started to make the guild bigger and eventually Voodoo Staffman came back online again. I also found 3 old friends named Seagull, Xjumper and David Sharkskull. I thought they would help us gain some big named in potco then I realized they were getting in the way of me and Paul's friendship, not Xjumper but Seagull and David. So I booted David and Sea then jumper had to follow them because they were all close friends. So it was back to square 1 with me and Paul and our friend Gerard Shorehound but eventually Paul stopped playing, Gerard stopped playing and I was all alone again in Pirates of the caribbean online so I eventually left POTCO for my final time. 2012 March- 2013 september 19th I came back to pirates to join a guild Dark Archive, I became veteran my first few days. I was looking for a partner, someone to help me get started with a new guild. I soon met Charles WarMonk and he agreed to help me on his alt pirate Charles Peacemonk. Eventually I met Charles friends James O'Malley, O'Legend and Captaion Skelton and my old friend Davy. After we felt like we could go on our own Charles went back to DA leaving me and Captain Skelton because James had to take 2 months off because of real life things and Davy took a break so it was only me and skel but I had to go on a vacation for 2 weeks so I had to make skel gm for the 2 weeks. He liked the position so much we rotated every week when I got back. The guild got so big and so active we needed a permanent gm so I kept it forcing Skel, Legend and James to leave. That left me with Davy and my new great friend Bart Sharkhound and my other amazing friends who are officer in Rise Of The Tide. During Summer I didn't quit this time but I didn't have time to play much so I wasn't that active, so Davy being such a great friend stayed but eventually had to leave because he got lonely and I respected that because he stayed with me for 3 years through the good and the bad. I woke up August 19th and it said POTCO is closing on September 19th and suddenly I realized I was never going to see most of my friends ever again so I have to make the most of the time I get to spend with them, because on september 19th is when no one will ever see there pirate again. The end Through all the amazing and bad times I have had in POTCO it has been by far the best video game experience I have ever had and I will always remember my friends from 2007-2013 and I will cherish these last few days of POTCO and the game I have loved for so long because this game will always be amazing to me but it was by far the people in it who made it worthwhile.